


Moonlight

by furiousgrapes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is just thinking about Neil, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousgrapes/pseuds/furiousgrapes
Summary: A fleeting look into how Andrew Minyard spends his nights inside his head. And how Neil always manages to slip in with him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Moonlight

It was often that Andrew did not sleep. 

Tonight was one of those nights, and Andrew slipped out of the bedroom to get something from the kitchen. He found some instant coffee and silently made himself a cup, dumping in a substantial amount of sugar.

Andrew did not enjoy the night, because Andrew did not _enjoy._ However it was, considering the truths and realities Andrew built himself on, suited to him. It was brutally calm and still and wonder less. He was free to sit at the small table in the dark with only the slow moon shining in the window as company or go to the rooftop and sit undisturbed to stare at shapes in the sky without thinking.

Sometimes (more than sometimes) Neil joined him. Sometimes, Andrew still thought Neil was a pipedream during the night. When they were sitting across from each other in the dorm and Neil was stealing sips from Andrew’s drink and grimacing in disgust just to do it all over again in a few minutes,

Or when they were sitting across from each other in the dorm and Neil was looking like a statue, still rigid from the way he woke up full of sweat and fear. That version of Neil Andrew recognized like no other, he felt it far into the base of his bones, because Neil was dangling off the abyss Andrew had fallen into years ago. Nights like those Andrew harshly censored every thought he had, because it felt like Neil was a window and Andrew held a brick, and although he had few other reservations concerning window-smashing, sitting with a shell of Neil in the middle of the night was boundary less. 

(Andrew did not care)

(Andrew was not used to caring)

Or side by side three stories up, sinking further together into the silence that Andrew rarely broke and Neil sometimes did. 

Or when Neil’s hair curled around his neck like that, and when he stared at Andrew unabashedly with his face open and trusting like the face of the fucking sun in the dark, 

That was when Andrew couldn’t tell if Neil was a dream.

The dream himself now slipped out their bedroom, pulling on a loose sweatshirt and pulling Andrew back into tonight. Andrew set his empty cup onto the table and gazed at Neil steadily. 

Neil padded towards him, feet quiet on the floor, and got a cup of his own from the cupboard. Andrew watched as Neil tried to pour a glass of water from the tap. His hands had a slight, twitchy tremor to them. _A rooftop night, then._ That was fine by Andrew. 

He pushed off the table and headed for the door, knowing Neil was right behind. They made their way up to the roof and Neil fumbled with cigarettes while Andrew jimmied the lock. 

The sky was full and blank, winding up and settling down in even greys. The night had been waiting for them.

They spent it passing cigarettes and wordless words. 

They were still there when yellow light began to creep up their backs, and Neil still looked like he could be something that Andrew had spent the entirety of his life making up, 

But when Andrew reached over and took hold of the back of Neil’s neck to meet him halfway, he couldn’t feel more real beneath Andrew’s hands.

Andrew did not enjoy the nights. However they were, considering the truths (Neil) and what was real _(Neil)_ , suited to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short snippet of andreil (I know it was a bit all over the place)  
> I didn't write or come up with the foxhole court, of course. All credit to Nora. Also please don't upload this work to any other platforms.
> 
> Any kudos or comments would leave me in happiness (constructive tips are welcome)


End file.
